The present invention relates to a washable pavement chalk composition, particularly a composition that can be applied in liquid form.
Sidewalk chalk in stick form has been known for some time. In one well known format, the chalk comes in a package of several sticks, each of a different color. Some sidewalk chalk is advertised as washable, implying that it will wash off of pavement by rain or an equivalent low-pressure water stream, without the need for any scrubbing or abrasive action.
Artists, particularly young children, greatly enjoy making drawings on the pavement with such chalk. Since the chalk is washable, parents like the chalk because no permanent marks are left on the pavement and no clean up is required after the sidewalk chalk artist is finished.
One drawback to sidewalk chalk is that it is limited to a solid, stick format, which limits its application to drawing, primarily by hand. Artistic expression and the types of drawings thus created are therefore limited. If sidewalk chalk came in a liquid form, it would allow for a new and more interesting way of creating chalk drawings on pavement, such as by brushing or preferably spraying. It would be a great improvement if a liquid composition could be used to create washable chalk artistic works on pavement.